Copy machines typically process originals to a separate stack as they are copied without need for a user to handle them. Further, vertically oriented “racks” are often positioned with respect to a copy machine such that while it makes multiple copies of a sheet, the multiple copies are distributed to a like multiple of different rack locations. Using said system multiple copies of a sequential number of original sheets can be made and distributed. This avoids the necessity of a person having to distribute multiple copies into separate stacks in order to arrive at full copies of multiple page originals. And where multiple copies of each sheet are not necessary, such copy machines still offer utility in that the copy is neatly deposited in a stack which is kept separate from the originals.
It is noted that copy machines as just described tend to be expensive. Single sheet copies, while allowing a user to place an original therein and make one or more copies thereof, typically require the user to then remove the original and place it in a stack. The copy or copies usually accumulate at an outlet of the copier and, while not typically collated, can be tended to when convenient. Utility would derive from a system, and method of its use, which would automatically tend to the handling of an original sheet once it is placed into the copier system, such that it would be automatically deposited in an accumulation tray by the action of a user placing another sheet into said single sheet copier.
With the present invention in mind, a Search of Patents was conducted. Though very little was found, Patents identified were:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,114 to Watanabe et al. which describes a document transport apparatus;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,640 to Greco which describes a static eliminator to aid with paper feeding;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,981 to Rauen et al. which describes a low cost document feeder for documents;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,634 to Nakamura which describes a structure for a document holder;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,337 to Ettischer et al. which describes a sheet depositing device.
References identified by the Examiner in the Examination of application Ser. No. 11/311,713 Filed Dec. 20, 2005 are:                Published Application by Lee, Shih Uang, Filed August 2005;        Patent to Conrad-White, No. 6,640,083.        “Structure For Easily Transforming Folder-type Mobile Telephone Enabling Cover Part to be Rotated by 180 Degrees Up and Down in State in Which the Cover Part is Opened”; Kim, Issued 2004 Nov. 4, Dermet Week 200523.        
Additional Patents and Published Applications recently identified are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,050,206 to Payne; 6,065,749 to Lee; 5,593,151 to Mashtare; 5,228,373 to Welsch; 5,009,352 to yasada; 4,975,802 to Kasahara; 4,766,515 to Bollen; 3,916,270 to Wachtler; 3,634,740 to Stevko; 3,571,678 to Sezako, US2008/0048381 by Mahler; US2004/0173960 by Oikawa; US2004/0089992 by Makino.
New, Novel and Non-obvious utility would derive from a system, and method of its use, which would automatically tend to the handling of an original sheet once it is placed into the copier system, such that it would be automatically deposited in an accumulation tray by the action of a user placing another sheet into said single sheet copier.